


Spin The Bottle

by JadeDjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Spin the Bottle, Tumblr Prompt, kiss, who is going to kiss who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDjo/pseuds/JadeDjo
Summary: Prompt: Spin the bottle & "Come over here and make me"





	Spin The Bottle

Luke came out of the cockpit to find Han sitting at the dejarik table with Mara and Leia on either side. He was clearly bored out of his mind as they all waited for clearance to land on Pomposarus. The Pompo’s didn’t believe in giving priority to those with VIP status and as a result the Falcon was waiting its turn in the landing queue.

So, while he’d been on the com with the Academy the others had been in the common room. The clink of an empty bottle of Corellian whiskey being spun on the table sounded as Han leaned forward in his seat, chin on his arms, arms on the gameboard. Leia and Mara were trying to read their datapads but where shooting Han annoyed looks with each new spin.

Luke sat next to Leia on the edge of the wrap-around-couch as Han took the slowly spinning bottle and gave it another hard twirl. Mara shot Han a dirty look that was completely lost on his friend as he stared at the bottle. Leia was doing better at ignoring her husband, no doubt due to long years of practice.

The clinking of the bottle abated as it slowed and Han reached out to spin it again, Luke saw Mara about to send him a cutting remark but Luke spoke up before she could make any sound, “Have any of you ever heard of Spin-The-Bottle?”

Han spun the bottle again, the hardest one yet and Leia took the offered distraction. “No, I haven’t Luke. Have you Mara?”

Luke's wife sighed, shooting her brother-in-law one last dirty look before turning her gaze to him. “And what quaint farmboy saying is this?”

“Not a saying,” he went on when he had all but Han’s attention. “It was a game the teens played on Tatooine. You sit in a group and spin a bottle. Wherever the mouth pointed to, the spinner had to kiss that person.”

It was at that point the spinning bottle slowed to a stop and was pointing at Mara. Everyone froze and looked at Han. He seemed to finally realize what was going on.

“Oh no,” he stammered, while Mara said at the same time, “You just come over here and make me, Skywalker!”


End file.
